Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Bad Ending
by Shaman-aka-King
Summary: Камен Райдеры пали в битве с Хроносом. Оставшиеся в живых воины скрылись в тени в надежде, что когда-нибудь смогут изменить судьбу мира своими руками... но для этого им придется бросить вызов "Хронике Камен Райдеров", подчинившей себе мир. Есть ли у человечества будущее? Какова его судьба? Или все происходящее - лишь новый уровень бесконечной игры, ставка в которой - жизнь?
1. Уровень 00 - 27111987

Доносившиеся снизу крики не могли заглушить биения собственного сердца девушки, лежавшей на крыше больницы университета Сейто и осторожно выглядывающей наружу, стараясь понять, как скоро закончится сражение Райд Игрока с Багстером, и не была ли она замечена. Учащенные удары то и дело заставляли висящий у нее на шее «медальон смерти» чуть заметно вздрагивать.

— Да когда же ты уже сдохнешь! — не выдержав, в сердцах крикнул Райд Игрок, заставив девушку вздрогнуть от неожиданности. До этого битва у стен больницы была практически беззвучна, не считая звуков от столкновений оружия Игрока с телом воплощения кибернетического вируса. — Ты же самый низкий уровень, так какого!..

«Лет пятнадцать-шестнадцать, не больше…»

Определив по голосу пол и возраст парня, сражавшегося с Багстером начального уровня, девушка медленно начала подниматься на ноги. Она прекрасно понимала, что монстр находится на последнем издыхании, и помогать начинающему игроку в «Хронику Камен Райдеров» нет нужды — он и сам прекрасно справится с возложенной на него правилами миссией. А раз так — можно было уходить.

— Пади!

Сверкнула вспышка, подобная той, которую она уже когда-то видела у Аранбуры начального уровня. Этот Багстер из «В поисках наследия», Эль Морадо, был похож на него всем, кроме своего цвета. Если Аранбура была красным чародеем, то Морадо — фиолетовым. И сейчас, судя по звукам, доносящимся снизу своим жезлом он повелел куче камней придавить несчастного игрока.

— Нет!

Страшный крик испуганного игрока разорвал воздух. Сердце девушки вздрогнуло. Она ошиблась в своих расчетах. Несмотря на низкий уровень здоровья, Багстер смог отыграться и спустить зазевавшегося игрока с небес на землю. Или, если быть точным, в небытие. Она прекрасно знала, что последует через несколько секунд после этого крика.

Главное — держаться. Не давать слабины. Не открывать свое местонахождение.

«КОНЕЦ ИГРЫ!»

Эль Морадо растворился с поля боя в облаке оранжевых частиц вслед за поверженным им игроком. Зная, что теперь за ней никто не наблюдает, девушка быстрым шагом подошла к пожарной лестнице сбоку больницы. Ее цель не пришла на место встречи. Вместо этого она стала свидетелем еще одного конца игры. И этой игре, похоже, никогда не будет конца…

Спустившись на твердую землю, она что есть силы сжала в руке жетон военнослужащего, который носила на шее. Его не зря называли «медальоном смерти» — он достался ей именно после смерти предыдущего владельца.

«ТАЙГА ХАНАЯ

ЯПОНИЯ

ДАТА РОЖДЕНИЯ: 27 НОЯБРЯ 1987

ГРУППА КРОВИ: AB+»

Накинув на голову капюшон, Нико Кибер смешалась с толпой спешащих на работу жителей Токио. Нужно было возвращаться.

* * *

 **Примечания автора:**

Этимология имени Багстера, дебютирующего в данной главе, довольно проста. Аранбура, Багстер из игры "В поисках себя", назван так в честь старинного испанского дворца под названием "Альхамбра", в переводе на русский язык - "красный". Прямой перевод "Эль Морадо" на русский язык, как следствие - фиолетовый.


	2. Уровень 01 - Памятное место

Мелькавшие на экране цифры, обозначения и концепты не говорили ей — гениальному геймеру, не имевшему никакого медицинского образования, — ровным счетом ничего. Некогда проведший анализ крови Ходжо Эму Тайга смог получить крупицы необходимой для него информации о том, из чего состояло ДНК интерна… но несмотря на то, что и эту информацию она давно выкачала и переправила в штаб, дабы с ней разбирались более умные люди, она продолжала самостоятельно пытаться понять, что же было зашифровано в ДНК ее соперника.

Скрипнула половица где-то в коридоре — должно быть, на входе в это заброшенное здание. Резко обернувшись на компьютерном кресле, в котором когда-то любил сидеть «ее доктор», Нико схватила лежащий на столе Гашакон-Магнум и прицелилась в сторону дверного проема. Последние три года научили ее быть не просто осторожной — параноидально осторожной и беспокойной.

Сделавший еще пару шагов по коридору человек свернул в кабинет, где находилась девушка — и уткнулся грудью прямо в дуло направленного в его сторону оружия.

— Хорошо же ты друзей встречаешь, — пошутил он.

Нико облегченно выдохнула, вернув оружие на стол.

— Люк…

Посетивший заброшенную больницу парень был ровесником Нико — и, несмотря на то, что им обоим было уже по 22 года, он не расставался со своей рваной джинсовой курточкой, постоянно топорщившимися кудрявыми волосами, еле-еле стянутыми красной банданой и круглыми очками, придававшими ему еще большее сходство с Гарри Поттером — а уж этим сходством природа смогла его наградить.

Понимая, что зря напряглась, Нико отвернулась от парня и вновь сделала вид, что сильно поглощена отображенной на экране информацией. От взгляда Люка, опустившегося на кушетку рядом, не укрылся, впрочем, тот факт, что девушка смотрела на монитор невидящими глазами. Она даже не пыталась как-то замаскировать свое непонимание того, что пытается сказать ей компьютер. Вздохнув, парень устроился на кушетке поудобнее.

Как и Нико, он очень рано начал свою киберспортивную карьеру. Родом из Америки, Люк Кидман только к своему двенадцатилетию сумел уговорить родителей провести отпуск в Японии — все ради того, чтобы он мог попасть на проходящий там в 2010 году киберспортивный турнир. Там он и познакомился с Нико Кибер — расстроенной девочкой, только что проигравшей соревнование с парнем, назвавшим себя «гениальным геймером М». Но, возненавидев одного игрока, Нико была милостива к другому, и между ними довольно быстро завязалась если не дружба, то, как минимум, приятельские отношения по переписке.

О том, что произошло три года назад, Люк узнал лишь год спустя, и, прибыв в Японию, тут же попытался отыскать свою знакомую. С этим возникли некоторые сложности — Нико как в воду канула. Он тогда еще не знал, что гениальный геймер Н просто залегла на дно, опасаясь за свою жизнь.

— И долго ты еще будешь делать вид, будто бы что-то понимаешь? — поинтересовался, потягиваясь, Люк. Он прекрасно знал, что в таком состоянии девушка может находиться часами, если не днями.

Не отвечая, Нико метко зарядила в него лежавшим на столе карандашом. Притворно сокрушенно взглянув на оставленный на курточке след, Люк усмехнулся. Уже что-то. Если Н обратила на него внимание, значит, сегодня она не готова съедать себя поедом в полной мере.

— Неплохо, — оценил он. — Но раньше ты была более меткой, не находишь?

— Отвянь, — не поворачиваясь, процедила Нико.

— А если не отвяну? Что, в меня ручки с ластиками полетят? Ты тогда уверена, что избрала правильную дорогу в жизни? Могла бы быть не Райд Игроком, а грозой всея канцелярии…

Девушка резко повернулась к собеседнику, вновь взяв в руки Гашакон-Магнум.

— Ну хоть не колюще-режущее, — заметил Люк. — Тебе в такие моменты вообще бы лучше оружие в руках не держать.

Глаза Нико вспыхнули недобрым огнем.

— Не беси меня.

— А ты не сбегай из штаба чисто ради того, чтобы рефлексировать о том, что уже не изменить. И так уже с этим Магнумом чуть ли не спишь.

Слова Люка резали слух Нико так сильно, что это ощущалось чуть ли не физически — как будто кто-то вскрыл острым ножом только недавно покрывшуюся тоненькой, но прочной корочкой рану. Несмотря на то, что сказанное им задело ее, девушка не ответила.

— Их не вернуть, Нико, — продолжил Люк. — Твоих друзей. Ты можешь сколь угодно сбегать от этой правды, сколь угодно посылать меня куда подальше в надежде, что я наконец-то послушаюсь и оставлю тебя в покое, но это так. Твои друзья мертвы. Дан Масамунэ убил их, и ты этого уже не изменишь. Мы должны сражаться за тех, кто еще жив, а не постоянно оплакивать тех, кого защитить не смогли.

Хлоп! Звук пощечины вышел довольно громким — и это несмотря на то, что помещение не было пустым. Люк без единого признака обиды на лице потер пострадавшую щеку.

— А в прошлый раз было сильнее, не находишь?

— Убирайся, — тихо произнесла Нико.

— И не подумаю.

— Убирайся.

Люк покачал головой. Понимая, что больше сдерживаться она не в силах, девушка занесла руку для еще одного удара… и опустила ее. Она неожиданно осознала, что вся ее злость ушла еще в момент первой пощечины. Именно этого ей и хотелось — ударить кого-то. Сорваться на ком-нибудь. И Люк, уже раз так в десятый приходивший к ней именно тогда, когда ей нужны была не жилетка для слез, но мальчик для битья, был об этом прекрасно осведомлен.

— Успокоилась? — поинтересовался он.

Нико покачала головой.

— Ты в курсе, что ведешь себя, как последний ублюдок? — спросила она, сдерживая слезы. Она пообещала себе не плакать еще три года назад, тогда, когда своими глазами увидела смерть Тайги… и собиралась сдержать это обещание. Может быть, ее доктор и не хотел бы, чтобы она ввязывалась в заведомо проигрышный бой в одиночку… но однозначно хотел бы, чтобы она оставалась сильной. — Как полный…

— Доктор тьмы, ага, знаю.

Нико удивленно вскинула голову.

— Ты о ком?

— Прозвище твоего Ханаи в даркнете. Четыре года назад было вполне актуально.

Девушка на мгновение прикрыла глаза. Как много она все-таки не успела узнать о Тайге. Всех тех нюансов, что могли раскрыться только лишь при более близком знакомстве. Тогда, три года назад, постоянно пропуская занятия в школе, чтобы сбегать в эту заброшенную больницу, она думала, что их ожидает какое-либо совместное будущее. Где-то в глубине души она даже строила планы… которым в итоге не суждено было сбыться. Кроме, наверное, одного — она планировала почти полностью отказаться от киберспорта в пользу работы вместе с Тайгой. Что ж, так и получилось — она почти полностью от него отказалась. В пользу вынужденной игры в «Хронику Камен Райдеров».

— Так зачем ты сюда пришел? — спросила Нико, пристально глядя на Люка.

— Тебя искал, — его ответ был краток.

— Да ну?

— Эйто сказал, что ты отправилась на встречу с каким-то Того Киёмией и пропала. Я проверил координаты, которые ты оставила — и там никого не оказалось. Вот и решил наведаться сюда — ты же часто тут ошиваешься.

— Да, Эйто у нас умник, конечно…

Эйто Кирино, «мозг» их повстанческого штаба, некогда был создателем игры «Супервойна супергероев», которая, по рассказам Тайги, доставила и «американскому папенькиному сынку», как он «ласково» называл Кагами Хиро, так и остальным Райдерам довольно много хлопот. Высвободив мальчика из игрового мира, КС продолжали вести за ним наблюдение, опасаясь рецидива той странной болезни, что поразила его в детстве. Волновались медики напрасно — мальчик оказался жив и здоров.

Сейчас, в возрасте тринадцати лет, он продолжал заниматься своим любимым делом — программированием. Только вместо карьеры гениального создателя игр он — и Нико сыграла в этом далеко не последнюю роль — избрал карьеру ученого, изучавшего устройства врага для повстанцев. Как-никак, после смерти «боженьки» кто-то должен был занять роль знающего, как обращаться с Гашатами, Гашатрофеями и прочими атрибутами «Хроники», человека. На эту роль Нико избрала Эйто.

Люк в своих замечаниях был прав — Нико на самом деле довольно часто наведывалась в заброшенную больницу, в которой раньше ошивалась чуть ли не сутками. Это место вызывало у нее не столько приступы ностальгии, сколько умиротворения. Несмотря на всё происходящее снаружи, несмотря на то, что жертвами «Хроники Камен Райдеров» становилось все большее количество людей, а они с друзьями ничего не могли сделать; несмотря на то, что министерства здравоохранения как самостоятельной единицы уже не существовало… здесь она чувствовала себя защищенной. По старой памяти или нет, но она не могла избавиться от этого ощущения спокойствия и надежности.

— Того когда-то создал «Прекрасную головоломку». Недавно он вышел со мной на связь и попросил о встрече. Я подумала, что иметь в наших рядах еще одного талантливого программиста — это вполне хорошая идея.

Брови Люка поползли вверх.

— Но разве «Идеальную головоломку» создали не ГЕНМ?

— Нет. «Прекрасную» создал Того. Как мобильная игра. Очень затягивающая. «Идеальную» на основе этой игры создал уже Дан.

Парень улыбнулся.

— Вот и правильно. Мне всегда нравился его подход к играм. Бутлегам не место среди нормальных игр.

— А кто сказал, что его «Идеальная головоломка» — не бутлег «Прекрасной»?

Люк не нашелся, что ответить. Подбирая правильные слова, он открыл было рот, собираясь облачить их в вербальные одежды, но осекся. Скрипнула дверь больницы. Кто-то находился рядом с ней и собирался проникнуть внутрь.

— За тобой проследили, — даже не пытаясь имитировать вопросительную интонацию, заключила Нико. Скользнув к стоявшему у стены столу, девушка забралась на него и осторожно выглянула наружу. У двери стояли, переговариваясь, два воина. Выглядели они точно так же, как Райд Игроки, с одним лишь исключением — основными их цветами были те же цвета, что получил Хронос, введя в себя вирус Геймдеуса. Черный цвет и цвет старого золота с красными насечками.

— Это Стражи, — прошептала она, осторожно спускаясь на пол. Люк сунул руку за пазуху, вынимая оттуда два Гашатрофея — «В поисках себя» и «Бам-Бам Выстрел». — Думаешь, нам этого хватит?

— Не думаю, что у них высокий уровень. Глядишь, отстреляемся как-нибудь.

Половица скрипнула. Воины, которых Нико назвала Стражами, проникли внутрь. Парень с девушкой переглянулись.

«Пора!»

Достав из кармана Гашаты «Хроники Камен Райдеров», они нажали на маленький переключатель сбоку.

«ХРОНИКА КАМЕН РАЙДЕРОВ!»

— Превращение.

«В ИГРУ ВОЙДИ! КОНЦА ИЗБЕГИ!»

Медленно подбиравшийся к кабинету воин оказался опрокинутым наземь Райд Игроком Люком, молниеносно выскочившим оттуда. Приготовившийся отражать атаку противника второй еле успел уклониться от выстрелов из Гашакон-Магнума.

— Следили за мной, уроды?!

В своих попытках разобраться с ненавистным ему противником Люк не скупился на грубую силу — и своего оружия Райд Игрока он не призывал, ограничиваясь лишь ударами кулаками, будто бы пытаясь отправить Стража в нокаут.

— Хронос приказал избавиться от вас, как только найдем, — монотонно ответил стоящий на ногах Райд Страж, не сводящий глаз с направленного на него Магнума Нико. — Вы не даете игрокам честно проходить «Хронику Камен Райдеров».

— А вы не даете людям жить, не беспокоясь о том, что их близкие могут погибнуть в этой гребаной игре!

Крик Нико смешался со звуками, которые издал Гашатрофей в ее руке.

«БАМ-БАМ ВЫСТРЕЛ!»

«ИГРОК»

«УРОВЕНЬ ПОВЫШЕН!»

Райд Страж — один из членов особого отряда Райд Игроков, приближенных к корпорации ГЕНМ и избранных лично Камен Райдером Хроносом — сделал шаг назад. О возможности подобного превращения его никто не предупредил. Повстанцев о возможности апгрейда Гашата «Хроники» для того, чтобы превращаться в усиленного Стража, тоже, впрочем, никто не счел нужным предупредить.

Перед ним стояла Райд Игрок, призвавшая броню Камен Райдера Снайпа поверх своей основной брони. Это выглядело столь же устрашающе, сколь… нереально. Подобное превращение не было предусмотрено правилами игры.

— Как ты?..

Договорить воин не успел — Нико яростно бросилась в бой, умело сочетая выстрелы и удары свободной рукой. Пытавшийся уклониться Страж стал жертвой собственной беспечности — надеясь, что в замкнутом пространстве их с напарником цели станут легкой добычей, они не учли другой важный момент — во время битвы они сами могли стать подобной добычей. За это им сейчас и суждено было поплатиться.

«В ПОИСКАХ СЕБЯ!»

Услышав звуки еще одного Гашатрофея, Нико не стала даже оборачиваться. Она прекрасно знала, что произошло сзади — Райд Игрок Люк призвал броню, которую когда-то носил Брэйв.

Материализовавшие свои орудия, но уже несколько секунд спустя убедившиеся в их бесполезности, Райд Стражи отступали под натиском двух Райд Игроков. Однако попытавшись нашарить рукой выход из больницы, они столкнулись с еще одной проблемой — дверь была заперта.

— Нет… — прошептал один из Стражей, отлично понимая, что сейчас произойдет.

«НИКО! КРИТИЧЕСКИЙ УДАР!»

«ЛЮК! КРИТИЧЕСКИЙ УДАР!»

Поверженные Райд Стражи растворились в оранжевом облаке, идентичном тому, что на несколько мгновений оставляли после себя Багстеры. Вернувшись в человеческий облик, Нико с Люком с облегчением прислонились к стене.

— Надо уходить. Попытаемся запутать следы на случай, если за нами еще кто-то следил, — проговорила, запыхавшись, Нико, неожиданно понимая, что слежка могла вестись не только за Люком. Ушедшая в свои мысли на пути к этой больнице, она тоже была довольно легкой добычей для людей Хроноса.

Парень кивнул и, выглянув наружу, скрылся за дверью. Девушка последовала за ним.

Парень в желтом пиджаке и брюках ускорил шаг, надеясь, что сможет запутать своего неведомого преследователя. Несмотря на то, что он так и не смог понять, кто же за ним следит, Того Киёмию не покидало ощущение чье-то взгляда на своем затылке. Он постоянно оглядывался, то и дело поворачивал назад, сворачивал в закоулки, которыми никогда в жизни не ходил… и все равно никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что кто-то сел ему на хвост.

Первый раз он почувствовал это еще за десять минут до встречи с Нико Кибер. Он решил отменить встречу, дабы не подвергать девушку опасности, и, не сказав ей ни слова, покинул место их встречи — вход в больницу университета Сейто — чудом не столкнувшись с заспавнишимся прямо в коридоре за дверью Эль Морадо.

— Я не понимаю… — тихо прошептал он сейчас, прислонившись к стене дома. Реагируя на его состояние, рука начала медленно покрываться красной чешуей. Сосредоточившись, Того смог обратить это состояние вспять.

«Я тебе не позволю…»

Он продолжил свой путь, окончательно смешавшись с толпой, и не мог заметить стоящего на крыше дома справа от него Камен Райдера. Внешне он был похож на Парадокса, но окрашенного в цвета, подобные «Могучим Братьям» Камен Райдера Экс-Эйда.

— Я нашел его, — поднеся коммуникатор ко рту, прошептал Райдер своему невидимому собеседнику.

— Уничтожь его, Крусэйд.

— Как скажете.

Нажав клавишу отбоя, Райдер отправился за своей целью, повторяя его траекторию движения. Только твердой землей ему были крыши домов…

* * *

 **Счетчик Гашатов:**

Нико Кибер: Хроника Камен Райдеров (версия Райд Игрока), Бам-Бам Выстрел (Гашатрофей)

Люк Кидман: Хроника Камен Райдеров (версия Райд Игрока), В поисках себя (Гашатрофей)

* * *

 **Примечания автора:**

Прозвище "доктор тьмы" Тайга Ханая на самом деле имел в каноничной вселенной. Во всяком случае, именно так утверждали первые журнальные заметки, знакомившие зрителей с персонажами сериала. Почему в дальнейшем от этого отказались - неизвестно.


	3. Уровень 10 - Тренировка

Парень и девушка подошли к внешне ничем не примечательному гаражу и остановились. Привычно скользнув рукой в небольшое углубление в стене справа, Нико Кибер набрала код, открывающий дверь в гараж. Несмотря на то, что на дворе был 2020 год и куда более надежным был бы вариант с биометрическим замком, Эйто ни в какую не соглашался его устанавливать. И его можно было понять — как человек, создавший игровую вселенную с копиями огромного количества персонажей вселенной реальной, он прекрасно осознавал то, что биометрические данные у, скажем, спасшего его Хиро Кагами и того «Иного Хиро», что остался в «Супервойне супергероев», были идентичны.

Закрыв за проникнувшими внутрь повстанцами вход, штаб ударил им в глаза дневным светом. В этом плане все было продумано до мелочей — их «мозг» был фанатом идей умного дома и, как только они год назад обустроили свой штаб здесь, в гараже, где три с половиной года назад скрывался от правительства Курото Дан, парень поспешил претворить все свои мысли насчет «умного дома» в реальность. И у него это получилось.

Пройдя дальше, Нико и Люк оказались в просторном помещении, сплошь и рядом заставленном техникой. Гениальный программист не скупился на апгрейды. Совсем не скупился.

В правом углу за компьютером, к слову, восседал и он сам, внимательно глядя на лежащих рядом с ним двух человек на кушетках. Это были парень и девушка с надетыми на головы очками дополненной реальности.

— Они снова тренируются? — поинтересовалась Нико, подходя к Эйто.

Парень отвлекся от своего наблюдения.

— О, вы уже вернулись? — улыбнулся он. — Да, ДжейДжей попросили меня снова стартовать симуляцию со старыми Багстерами. Хотят, видимо, поскорее в настоящий бой. Ну, как вы с Люком. Тоже будут убегать, никого не предупредив, подрывать безопасность всего нашего дела и так далее. Прекрасное занятие, — не удержавшись, съязвил подросток.

Нико замахнулась, собираясь дать наглому парню подзатыльник, но в последний момент опустила руку. В конце концов, упрек был за дело.

— Ты нашла Того? — сделав вид, что ничего не заметил, поинтересовался Эйто.

Нико покачала головой.

— На месте встречи его не было. То ли это была ловушка, то ли его нашли до того, как он смог пересечься со мной.

Эйто напряженно выдохнул, бросив взгляд на двух своих «подопытных».

— Если Хронос заполучит в свои ряды еще и Того, нам несдобровать. Я и так еле смог разобраться с тем, как вам использовать Гашатрофеи не по назначению.

Люк усмехнулся.

— А ты уверен, что это никак не связано с твоими собственными способностями? Зачем ГЕНМ-то винить, если сам долго разобрался?

Лицо подростка залила краска.

— В следующий раз я дам тебе разбираться в исходном коде «Хроники Камен Райдеров», уговорил! Посмотрю я, как ты попляшешь, пытаясь протащить в эту замкнутую среду чит, который позволял бы вам активировать Гашатрофеи! Ах да, и если в полученном при их активации сэндбоксе будет хоть один механизм утечки данных, будешь все переделывать заново. Если выживешь, конечно. Сомневаюсь, что программисты ГЕНМа не заметят такого топорного вмешательства в их детище.

Закончив свою тираду, Эйто отвернулся к экрану компьютера, продолжая наблюдать за показателями тренирующихся в компьютерной симуляции игроков. Нико и Люк непонимающе переглянулись.

— Ты хоть что-то поняла из его слов? — прошептал парень.

Девушка вместо ответа ткнула Люка в бой. В отличие от него, она отлично понимала, как сильно оказался задет подросток.

— Слушай, Эйто, а можно мне к ним? — спросила девушка, подходя к подростку поближе и словно пытаясь дистанцироваться от ненавистного ему на данный момент Люка. — В какой игре они сейчас?

— Ни в какой, — сухо ответил он.

Нико возвела глаза к небу.

— Слушай, я понимаю, что Люк тебя задел, — начала она, но гениальный программист не дал ей продолжить.

— Нет, не понимаешь. Я же сказал, они ни в какой игре. Это обычная битва насмерть с Багстерами, я не стартовал симуляцию игр.

Девушка мысленно ущипнула себя.

«Надо все-таки его слушать, а не как Люк…»

— Так мне можно к ним? — повторила она.

Вместо ответа Эйто подал ей очки дополненной реальности, некогда произведенные корпорацией ГЕНМ и использовавшиеся в тренировочных целях еще в КС. Она помнила — Тайга рассказывал ей, что его первые тренировки как Камен Райдера Снайпа происходили как раз в дополненной реальности.

Люк отошел в сторону, пропуская Нико к кушеткам. Надев на голову очки, она расположилась поудобнее — в прошлый раз во время подобной тренировки у нее сильно затекла шея, и она не хотела бы повторять этот печальный опыт.

«ДА НАЧНЕТСЯ ИГРА!»

Закрыв глаза в реальном мире, Нико открыла его уже в виртуальном — сейчас она находилась внутри заброшенного здания. Неподалеку слышны были крики монстров и звон клинков — все, как завещал некогда Рейзеру голос «Звона клинков», используемого им Гашата. Пройдя к выходу из здания, Нико осторожно выглянула за угол и увидела то, что ожидала: два до боли знакомых ей Райд Игрока, вооруженных клинками, пытались сдерживать целую орду Багстеров, среди которых были и обычные вирусы Багстеров, то бишь пехота, и расклонированные Солёный и Аранбура. К другим Багстерам у повстанцев, к сожалению, доступа пока не было.

Этих Райд Игроков, кастомизировавших свой внешний вид точно также, как это сделали Нико и Люк (только если у Люка основным кастомным цветом был голубой, то у ДжейДжеев — ослепляющий серебряный), называли J1 и J2, если говорить об их внутриигровых никах, а в простонародии — Джина и Джей. Восемнадцатилетние близняшки, нашедшие Нико пару месяцев назад и попросившие у нее помощи, делали успехи в битвах с симуляциями настоящих Багстеров. Будучи близнецами, они понимали друг друга, как никто другой, и потому на танец их клинков во время боя можно было смотреть и восторгаться. У них не было четкого плана, у них не было какой-то определенной стратегии — они просто «читали» друг друга, как открытую книгу, и за счет этого справлялись с любой вражеской атакой.

Нико в этом плане порой даже завидовала им. Несмотря на то, что некогда они с Тайгой тоже сражались в паре, здесь она видела перед собой совершенно иной уровень доверия друг к другу. Тот, что могут дать лишь родственные узы, а не любовь.

Не завидовала она лишь одному. Причине, по которой ДжейДжей, как их прозвали все в штабе — и другие ровесники-повстанцы, и персонал, и сами Эйто, Нико и Люк, командовавшие, так сказать, парадом, — пришли к Нико за помощью. Близнецы потеряли обоих родителей из-за «Хроники Камен Райдеров» и хотели отомстить.

«ХРОНИКА КАМЕН РАЙДЕРОВ!»

— Превращение.

«В ИГРУ ВОЙДИ! КОНЦА ИЗБЕГИ!»

Девушка, которой надоело наблюдать за боем, а захотелось более решительных действий, призвала броню Райд Игрока и ринулось в бой. Отразив две магические атаки Аранбуры при помощи выстрелов из Гашакон-Магнума (а это оружие оставалось при ней и в реальности, и в виртуальности), Нико услышала восторженные и удивленные возгласы союзников. J1 и J2, судя по голосам, были очень рады ее видеть.

— Тоже не удержалась? — с пониманием склонил голову набок Джей в очередную небольшую передышку перед следующей волной Багстеров.

Нико неопределенно кивнула.

— Скажем так, захотелось развеяться.

Следующие две волны Багстеров оказались достаточно легкими — обладавшая огнестрельным оружием Нико была отличным союзником мастерам меча и обороняла дальние позиции, тогда как ДжейДжей разбирались с близко подбиравшимися к ним вирусами.

— А вы неплохо сработались, — присвистнул Джей, обращаясь к своей сестренке. Две девушки и правда стали отличным дуэтом, сами не обращая на то ни малейшего внимания.

Нико с улыбкой кивнула. Джина ничего не сказала — только вскрикнула. Повернувшись к ней, Райд Игроки Нико и J2 поняли, в чем была причина этого возгласа — на них надвигалась орда из по меньшей мере сотни Багстеров.

Задрав вверх голову, Джей воззвал к небу — как бы комично это не смотрелось со стороны:

— Эйто, ты там совсем с ума сошел?!

Подросток не ответил — и невозможно было понять, по его ли воле им сейчас грозила огромная армия Багстеров, или же это была недоработка программы, банальный глюк.

— Ну что ж, выхода нет.

Переглянувшись, близнецы достали из креплений на поясах Гашатрофеи. Нико узнала «Идеальную головоломку» и «Нокаутирующего бойца».

— Вы их до этого не использовали? — поинтересовалась она, понимая, что не может вспомнить, видела ли силы Парада в действии, когда сам Багстер не являлся их источником.

Близнецы покачали головой.

— Самое время узнать, справимся ли, — с улыбкой заметил Джей.

Вместе с сестрой они активировали Гашатрофеи.

«ИДЕАЛЬНАЯ ГОЛОВОЛОМКА!»

«НОКАУТИРУЮЩИЙ БОЕЦ!»

«ИГРОК!»

«УРОВЕНЬ ПОВЫШЕН!»

Подобравшаяся было близко к отвлекшимся Райд Игрокам пехота Багстеров отпрянула, увидев призванную ими броню. Нико затопила волна ностальгии — видеть своих союзников в формах, так похожих на пятидесятые уровни Парада, было приятно. Несмотря на ее отношение к этому Багстеру и желание одолеть его, она не могла забыть о его жертве ради людей. О жертве, искупавшей все его грехи.

— Вот смотрю я на эти бонусы… — с нескрываемым удовольствием в голосе заметила Джина, материализуя над собой «энергетические элементы» и начиная тасовать их так же, как это некогда делал Парадокс, — и мое сердце пылает!

Нико сделала шаг назад.

— Но Хронос же забрал над ними контроль… — проговорила она. — Как ты…

Прозвучавший с небес голос гениального подростка-программиста показался ей чуть ли не громовым. К тому же его появление подтвердило, что выпустить на них целую орду уже приближавшихся к своей цели Багстеров было его идеей.

— Хронос подчинил себе элементы на игровом поле «Хроники». А в симуляции хозяин только я. Я здесь бог, устанавливающий правила игры!

— Да-да, ты известный симулянт… — послышался голос Люка, а вслед за ним последовал удар. Похоже, подростку надоело терпеть издевательства над собой.

Райд Игроки переглянулись.

— Ну что, за дело?

Нико и Джей кивнули.

Перетасовав бонусы так, чтобы они выстроились в две ровных линии, Райд Игрок J1 отступила, позволяя союзникам вступить в бой. Разогнавшись и оттолкнувшись ногами от стен, Нико и J2 буквально взлетели в воздух, поглощая своими доспехами все бонусы, встретившиеся у них на пути. Джина не подвела — Нико достались «ускорение», «восстановление», «предсказание» и «невидимость», тогда как брату-близнец девушки удостоился всех бонусов, так или иначе связанных с усилением его физических способностей.

Орда Багстеров разделилась на две почти равные части… и именно в таком составе и была сметена — с одной стороны очень точными выстрелами энергетическими лучами из бессменного Гашакон-Магнума, с другой — очень быстрыми смертоносными ударами «Нокаутирующего бойца» под ником J2.

«ИГРА ОКОНЧЕНА!»

Нико моргнула. Нет, она уже была не в виртуальном мире — на нее смотрел вполне реальный серый потолок их штаба, всеми своими разводами и трещинами взывающий «Покрась меня!». Но бывшая киберспортсменка на такие призывы не реагировала. Она была выше быта.

Поднявшись с кушетки, Нико вместе с Джиной и Джеем стала свидетелем прекрасной картины — улыбаясь, на своем привычном месте восседал Эйто, а рядом с ним стоял Люк, озабоченно потиравший глаз, украшенный фингалом.

— Победа одним ударом, да? — расхохотался Джей и дал пять Эйто.

* * *

 **Счетчик Гашатов:**

Нико Кибер: Хроника Камен Райдеров (версия Райд Игрока), Бам-Бам Выстрел (Гашатрофей)

Люк Кидман: Хроника Камен Райдеров (версия Райд Игрока), В поисках себя (Гашатрофей)

Джина: Хроника Камен Райдеров (версия Райд Игрока), Идеальная головоломка (Гашатрофей)

Джей: Хроника Камен Райдеров (версия Райд Игрока), Нокаутирующий боец (Гашатрофей)

* * *

 **Примечания автора:**

Дуэт Райд Игроков J1 и J2 является прямой отсылкой к другой паре ДжейДжеев из сериала "Спецподразделение "Гоу-Бастеры" - Джину Масато и Джею.


	4. Уровень 11 - Негативное отражение

Убедившись, что погоня за ним больше не ведется, Того прислонился к двери магазина, около которого собирался проходить, и отдышался. Он, конечно, понимал, что по логике вещей любая погоня бывает изматывающей, но когда ты пытаешься скрыться от того, кого не видишь — это еще более утомляет и пугает. Впрочем, его излишняя утомляемость могла быть связана и с другим — с тем, что Мичихико Зайзен сделал с его ДНК. Несмотря на то, что парню с переменным успехом удавалось держать происходящее с его организмом под контролем, это не отменяло того, что его организм менялся. Становился другим — и Того не был уверен, что всегда сможет понимать, что с ним происходит.

Оглядевшись и увидев на другой стороне улицы кафе «Последний раунд», парень перебежал через дорогу, поймав пару возмущенных возгласов автомобилистов, после чего зашел внутрь. Его ожидания не соответствовали реальности — вместо светлого и приветливого интерьера, который он привык видеть в различных ресторанах, кофейнях и других местах, где можно было подкрепиться, его встретила темнота и тусклые лампы, придававшие месту зловещий вид.

Подошедший к новому гостю кафе мужчина не был похож на официанта — слишком уж крепкое у него было телосложение и недружелюбный взгляд.

— Ты… один из этих? — громко поинтересовался он.

Того ощутил, как его буквально прошили взглядами все посетители кафе и персонал. От его ответа, похоже, зависела его возможность находиться в стенах этого заведения, а он и понятия не имел о том, какой ответ нужен вопрошающему.

— Один из… кого? — осторожно поинтересовался парень.

Сидевший неподалеку мужчина звучно выругался и ударил кулаком по столу.

— Не держи нас за идиотов, парень! Мы прекрасно знаем, что пацаны твоего возраста играют в эту муть!

Собеседник Того даже не попытался успокоить излишне громкого гостя кафе. Напротив, он еще сильнее въелся глазами в парня. Тот поежился.

— Вы про «Хронику»?

Мужчина кивнул.

— Да. Так ты один из игроков?

Того покачал головой.

— Не мое.

В глаза ему тотчас ударился яркий свет. Не успел незадачливый разработчик мобильных игр моргнуть, как место, куда он попал, преобразилось. Уютно освещенное кафе, улыбающийся мужчина, что стоял рядом и оказался здешним барменом, приветливые лица посетителей… Того сделал шаг назад и уткнулся в дверь, все еще пытаясь осмыслить такую неожиданную метаморфозу.

— Хорошо придумали, согласись? — поинтересовался у ошалевшего парня бармен. — Я Генджиро, кстати. Проходи, присаживайся, — показал он рукой в сторону барной стойки. — Я по твоему лицу вижу, что тебе надо бы выпить чего-то крепкого. Я прав?

Того на автомате кивнул. Должно было пройти несколько минут, прежде чем он снова сможет адекватно и логично воспринимать реальность.

Пришел в себя Киёмия лишь тогда, когда перед его глазами оказался стакан, в котором были смешаны джин и тоник. Несколькими быстрыми глотками осушив его, Того закашлялся. Бармен посмотрел на него с пониманием.

— Хреновый день, парень?

— Не то слово… — все еще кашляя, не то фыркнул, не то буркнул Того.

— Что, не особо разговорчивый? Ну ладно, тогда я буду говорить. Давно не видел парня твоего возраста, не играющего в эту жесть…

Генджиро усмехнулся.

— После того, как ГЕНМ запустили эту чертову «Хронику», у людей в принципе редко бывают хорошие дни. То один родственник пропадет, то другой… то кто-то из чистого любопытства побежит превращаться.

Того не нашелся, что ответить, и просто кивнул, показывая, что слушает своего собеседника. Он ощущал, что у этого разговора будет долгое продолжение. И что послушать его не против и навострившие уши посетители кафе.

— У меня эта игра отобрала сына, — горько усмехнулся бармен.

— Соболезную…

Генджиро покачал головой.

— Нечему. Он жив. Просто не видит смысла возвращаться в семью, устраиваться на нормальную работу и делать что-то, относящееся к его привычной жизни. Он же теперь успешной игрок, убивает монстров днями и ночами напролет, зачем ему вспоминать о семье?

И таких даже среди наших посетителей было довольно много. Как думаешь, почему наше кафе называется «Последний раунд»?

Того пожал плечами.

— Потому что изначально я задумывал его как кафе для своего сына. Тогда мы еще были близки, я вполне нормально относился к этому его увлечению… и мне казалось, что это будет отличным подарком к его дню рождения. Кафе, где он сможет отдохнуть с друзьями после тяжелого дня.

Так оно и было. Они постоянно отдыхали здесь, обсуждали что-то. Разрекламировали это место другим игрокам. Дела шли очень хорошо. А потом я заметил… что игра для них стала сродни наркотику. Они не были уже людьми — они были Игроками. С большой буквы. Вокруг них погибали люди, а все, что они делали — это пытались прокачаться до уровня выше. Им в лицо врали, что их друзей можно воскресить — а они в это верили.

— Почему врали?

Генджиро хмыкнул.

— А ты всерьез думаешь, что глобальной корпорации есть дело до обычных людей? Они играют нашими жизнями точно так же, как наши дети играют в их игры… игроделам нет до нас дела.

— Но не все же игры такие.

Мужчина внимательно посмотрел на Того. Тому стало не по себе.

— Что-то у меня складывается подозрение…

— Нет, я не игрок, — поспешил заверить его парень, понимая, к чему клонит бармен. — Но я разрабатывал игры, когда учился в старшей школе. «Прекрасная головоломка» и ее сиквелы… слышали, может быть?

Генджиро покачал головой.

— А, это те тайм-киллеры, где надо три кружка одного цвета выделять? — пришел к Киёмии на помощь сидевший позади посетитель кафе. — У меня дочка обожает такие игрушки.

Того улыбнулся.

— Рад, что ей нравится.

Сказав это, парень в очередной раз ощутил укол совести. Выпустившись из старшей школы и поступив в университет, он получал довольно большое количество приглашений в команды инди-разработчиков. Многие мелкие компании хотели бы увидеть его в своих рядах… но этого не хотел он сам. Того отвечал отказом на все приходящие к нему предложения, и в один прекрасный момент его просто перестали куда-либо приглашать. Занесли в черный список и забыли о нем, наверное.

Он и сам до конца не понимал, что служило причиной отказа. Еще в школе он твердо решил, что свяжет свою жизнь с разработкой игр, но, едва выбравшись из стен школы, он понял, что не хочет ничего. Совершенно ничего. Возможно, в моменты отказа им просто двигала апатия и самоедство… ответить на вопросы о себе затруднялся он сам. Все, что приносило ему доход в эти месяцы — это улучшение его первой игры и добавление в нее новых функций. Именно так появилась «Прекрасная головоломка 2» и ее многочисленные сиквелы и спин-оффы.

Но несмотря на то, что Того формально продолжал заниматься разработкой игр, он понимал, что скоро станет сам себе противен. Закрывая глаза на то, что неустанно твердила ему совесть, он продолжал выдавать одну и ту же игру под разными обложками и с разными оформлениями. Одну. И. Ту же.

Генджиро, впрочем, чуть поднявшееся настроение студента-разработчика не разделил. Он продолжал хмуро смотреть на своего собеседника.

— Ну?

Того с недоумением посмотрел на него.

— А?

— Ты отвлекся. Продолжи свою мысль. Говоришь, не все игры такие?

— Да, — кивнул парень. — Не все. До «Хроники» существовало просто огромное количество разных игрушек, в которых люди зависали с такой же частотой. Естественно, они не были столь смертоносны и опасны, но были таким же наркотиком. Человечеству просто нужна жвачка для мозгов, нечто, что может отвлечь их от реального мира — потому индустрия игр и процветает. Ничего удивительного.

Генджиро не нашелся, что ответить. Аргумент со стороны Того был сильный. Налив гостю еще стакан джина, они продолжили пить в тишине.

— Мы сюда игроков не пускаем, — вдруг сказал он. — Не хочу больше в глаза их видеть. Даже своего сына. Потому и проверяем всех на входе… так недружелюбно. Ты прости, если мы тебя напугали.

Парень пожал плечами.

— Да я не особо и напугался. У меня до этого день тяжелый был.

— А что?.. — начал было бармен и осекся. Проследив направление его взгляда, Того перепрыгнул через барную стойку и спрятался за ней.

В «Последний раунд», озираясь, зашел воин в броне, напомнившей Того «Могучих братьев» некогда спасшего его доктора Эму Ходжо. Вот только парень прекрасно знал, что все Камен Райдеры пали три года назад — а, значит, и от этого ничего хорошего ожидать не стоило. Тем более, что Киёмия снова почувствовал страх — тот самый животный страх, который вызывали у него сегодняшние попытки спрятаться от невидимого противника.

— Ты кто такой? — выбравшись из-за стойки, поинтересовался Генджиро. — Нам тут всякая дрянь вроде…

«…вас не нужна.»

Того пришлось договорить остаток фразы про себя самому — потому что у мужчины этого не получилось. Материализовав Гашакон-Параболапушку, Райдер не стал стрелять — просто ударил мужчину оружием наотмашь. Тот рухнул на пол.

— Еще кто-то хочет возразить? — повернулся воин к посетителям кафе. Точнее, к местам, где они сидели — ибо в данный момент их как ветром сдуло. — Рад, что мы нашли общий язык.

«ИЗВЛЕЧЕНИЕ!»

Того осторожно выглянул из-за стойки и… застыл. Он увидел перед собой человека, спасшего его. Доктора Эму Ходжо, только не в халате, а в строгом пиджаке и с лицом, испещренном трещинами под стать цветам его брони Райдера: оранжевыми с одной стороны и голубыми — с другой.

— Того Киёмия, тебе нечего бояться. Нам просто надо поговорить.

Поднимаясь на ноги, Того вновь ощутил жжение в руках. Опустив на них взгляд, он увидел, как они покрываются красной чешуей. И он… он никак не мог это остановить.

— Доктор, я…

Какая-то часть Того верила в то, что перед ним и правда стоит спасший его человек. Другая пыталась достучаться до сердца криками о том, что все Камен Райдеры мертвы, и перед ним не может стоять Эму Ходжо. Какой из этих частей верить — парень не знал. Да и занимало его мысли сейчас совсем другое…

Только что принявший человеческий облик Райдер с интересом посмотрел на происходящую с Того метаморфозу. По спине парня пробежал холодок — доктор, которого он знал, никогда бы не стал смотреть на него с холодным интересом ученого.

— Эму, вы…

— М, которого ты знал, больше нет.

Того сделал шаг назад.

— Я… новый М!

Глаза «нового М» зажглись в тот же момент, как он поднял перед собой Гашат. Киёмия заметил на нем надпись «Идеальные братья».

— Превращение… — прошептал М.

«ИДЕАЛЬНЫЕ БРАТЬЯ!»

«ГАШАТ»

Воин поместил Гашат в Драйвер Геймера и потянул за рычаг.

«УРОВЕНЬ ПОВЫШЕН!»

«НЕ СДАЮТСЯ НИКОГДА ДВА ИДЕАЛЬНЫХ БРАТА! ЕДИНЫ ОНИ!»

Перед Того, окончательно потерявшим дар речи и контроль над своим телом, вновь стоял Райдер.

— Похоже, Зайзен свое дело знал… — задумчиво произнес Райдер.

Того попятился, все еще глупо пытаясь спрятать покрывающиеся чешуей руки. В этом уже не было смысла — то же самое происходило и с его ногами, и со всем остальным телом. Он переставал быть человеком.

— Вы знаете… знаете, что со мной происходит… доктор Эму?

Райдер отреагировал на это нечеловеческим смехом и криком.

— Того М больше нет! Я новый М, говорю же! И ты заставляешь мое сердце пылать!

Он вновь материализовал свое оружие, собираясь, видимо, выстрелить в Того и тем самым вырубить его, но парень уже себя не контролировал. Полностью поддавшись изменениям в своем организме, он заревел и бросил на Камен Райдера, сбивая того с ног и начиная покрывать ударами. М отреагировал мгновенно — оттолкнувшись ногами от пола, он сбросил с себя нападавшего и выстрелил в него. Дистанция была маленькая, и это должно было сработать — но Того с легкостью поглотил своей броней выстрел из Параболапушки и вновь бросился к Райдеру. Тот усмехнулся.

— Ты не оставляешь мне выбора…

Вытащив Гашат из слота в Драйвере, М вставил его в свое оружие.

«ГАШАТ!»

Того напрягся, реагируя на громкий звук по-звериному. Похоже, от его человеческого разума почти ничего не осталось — все заместила ярость и гнев.

«КРИТИЧЕСКОЕ РАСПЛЮЩИВАНИЕ ИДЕАЛЬНЫХ БРАТЬЕВ!»

Энергетический луч, вырвавшийся из оружия Райдера, отбросил Того к дальней стене заведения. Тот попытался подняться, едва его ноги оказались на земле, но не преуспел в этой попытке. Он упал и больше не шевелился.

Подойдя к поверженному противнику, М с интересом коснулся покрывавшей его тело брони. Сомнений не было — Того Киёмия и правда обратился в Генома. Точно так же, как это когда-то сделал и проводивший над ним эксперименты Мичихико Зайзен.

«Зайзен… твое исследование было довольно интересным… ты не против, если я его продолжу?»

«ИЗВЛЕЧЕНИЕ!»

Приняв человеческий облик, М достал из кармана мобильный телефон и набрал номер своего «работодателя». Тот ответил незамедлительно.

— Хронос, я уничтожил Того Киёмию.

— Прекрасно. Возвращайся и жди дальнейших указаний… сын.

— Как скажешь, отец.

Положив трубку, Масамунэ Дан — а на другом конце разговора был именно он — усмехнулся. Слияние трех разумов в один было прекрасной идеей. Наконец-то у него был сын, которым он мог гордиться… сын, которым он может манипулировать без опасений.

* * *

 **Счетчик Гашатов:**

М: Идеальные Братья

* * *

 **Примечания автора:**

Постепенное превращение Того Киёмии в Генома отсылает к Камен Райдерам эпохи Шова и их постепенной утрате человечности.

Гашат "Идеальные братья" как идея возник в результате исследования цветов брони Камен Райдера Экс-Эйда и Камен Райдера Парадокса. Опытным путем было установлено, что если наложить на изображения с ними фильтр "негатива", они дадут цвета друг друга.


	5. Уровень 100 - Неожиданная помощь

— Эйто, ты не предупреждал, что здесь будет столько вирусов!

То и дело оглядывающийся по сторонам и опасающийся пропустить удар Люк не стеснялся в выражениях, которые лились в наушник тринадцатилетнего программиста, уже подумывающего о том, как бы отключить звук. К сожалению, большинство этих выражений являются непечатными и обсценными, а потому автор предпочитает не упоминать их на бумаге и просит прощения у читателей.

Все дело было в том, что, отправившись на новое задание — а «мозг» штаба повстанцев сообщил о большом скоплении Багстеров неподалеку от их убежища — ни Люк, ни Нико не думали, что Эйто имел в виду обычную пехоту — вирусов Багстеров. Впрочем, насчет другого он не обманул — их на самом деле было очень много. Непривычно много даже для рандомного их спавна в контекcте «Хроники Камен Райдеров».

— Может, они нашли наш штаб? — озабоченно спросила Нико, убивая очередных четырех солдат пехоты. Несмотря на то, что подобная битва могла бы послужить неплохой тренировкой, она все же предпочитала симуляцию в дополненной реальности, а не подобные физически изматывающие сражения. — Эйто, ты уверен, что его невозможно обнаружить?

В голосе подростка прозвучало с трудом скрываемое раздражение.

— Да, я еще раз повторяю — невозможно найти наш штаб, пока противник мыслит игровыми категориями! Он находится относительно «Хроники» в точно такой же «песочнице», как и ваша броня Гашатрофеев! Хронос не может его обнаружить хотя бы потому, что сейчас он снова сросся с Геймдеусом! Он не человек больше, а, значит, человеческими категориями он не мыслит!

— Да ладно тебе, ладно, не кипи так, — раздался в наушнике примиряющий голос Джея. — Просто ребята нервничают из-за того, что у них так много противников.

Люк хмыкнул.

— Именно. Мы просто нервничаем.

Люк и Нико отключились, продолжая сражаться с пехотой. Даже несмотря на то, что ими была призвана броня, они все равно продолжали отступать. Два сильных воина способны сдержать небольшой отряд, но если против них выступает целая армия — численное преимущество в любом случае будет именно преимуществом.

Ткнув партнера в бок, Нико показала ему на находящееся недалеко дерево. Люк с сомнением хмыкнул.

— Они умеют телепортироваться. Думаешь, это их как-то сдержит?

Девушка пожала плечами.

— Их — вряд ли. А вот нас с тобой защитит.

Райд Игрок Люк с непониманием посмотрел на свою союзницу. Уже не дожидаясь его согласия, Нико схватила парня под руку, и, подпрыгнув вместе с ним, оказалась на высоте трех-четырех метров над землей.

— И что теперь? — всё еще не понимая, что задумала его напарница, поинтересовался Люк?

Нико ухмыльнулась.

— А теперь… — выдержала она театральную паузу… — Сделаем ребятам «Бам!»

С этими словами девушка выстрелила из Гашакон-Магнума в землю, подогревая почву энергетическим лучом. Сначала не осознавший весь масштаб происходящего, Люк открыл было рот, собираясь еще что-то спросить, но тут же все понял. Спустя несколько секунд вирусы Багстеров были отброшены высокотемпературным энергетическим потоком и стали тем, чем они были изначально — прахом. Не физическим, но информационным.

«А я до конца не верила, что это сработает…»

Переведя дух, Райд Игроки спрыгнули на землю. Как раз в тот момент, когда она содрогнулась так, словно где-то рядом с ними прошел детеныш кайдзю.

— Какого?..

Люк не успел закончить фразу — он был отброшен в сторону материализовавшимся рядом с ним чудовищем. Нико, к счастью, успела перекатиться в сторону и включить встроенный в костюм коммуникатор.

— Эйто! У нас проблема!

— Вижу, — взволнованно проговорил подросток. На той стороне слышны были удары его пальцев по клавиатуре. — Только я не понимаю, как он мог здесь появиться…

— Лучше скажи, кто это! — необычайно громко проговорил Люк. Нико быстро взглянула на поднявшегося на ноги союзника — похоже, монстр его несколько контузил своим ударом при появлении.

— Орб Файтер.

Чудовище, представлявшее собой нечто, похожее на Собрание Багстеров 1 уровня, но куда более массивное и проработанное внешне — несмотря на свою грузность, оно выглядело довольно внушающе и смертоносное за счет глаз на каждой части тела.

— Мне это ни о чем не сказало, — холодно сказал Люк. — Я вообще перед собой вижу какого-то панцирного паразита из Зельды, а не Багстера…

— Ты близок к сути, — сдержанно ответил ему Эйто. — Это Багстер из «В поисках наследия». Он…

Продолжение фразы ни Нико, ни Люк не услышали. Обнаружив перед собой две цели, Орб Файтер двинулся вперед, передвигаясь неожиданно быстро для чудовища подобной комплекции. Ни единого своего движения он не растрачивал впустую, пытаясь тем или иным способом достать своих противников. Пока ему это не особо удавалось, но лишь за счет того, что Райд Игроки перемещались по полю боя на пределе своих физических возможностей.

— Но что делает этот Файтер в «Хронике»?! «В поисках наследия» же не является частью игры!

Эйто пожевал губами, обдумывая ответ. Честно говоря, вариантов было не так уж много.

— Скорее всего, уже является. Либо вы оказались правы и нас на самом деле выследили. А этот монстр — всего лишь отвлекающий маневр.

Нико понимала, что долго так продолжаться не может. Одно дело — это бегать, точно Соник, в компьютерной имитации сражения, и совсем другое — это использовать для этого реальное тело, возможности которого ограничены. И дело было даже не в игровой болезни, для борьбы с которой им еще предстояло уничтожить порожденного ими неполноценного Багстера, как они делали всякий раз, нет… дело было в ней самой. И в Люке, чье дыхание в микрофон коммуникатора становилось все более и более учащенным.

— Будем надеяться, что ты ошибаешься… — наполовину подумала, наполовину произнесла вслух Нико.

Любая, даже самая интересная, игра всегда ограничивается возможностями игрока. Так было во времена первых игр, так было и в «Хронике». И девушка понимала, что рано или поздно они, сами того не желая, шагнут под удар.

Это понимал, судя по паническому голосу, доносящемуся из коммуникатора, и «мозг» их штаба.

— Я публикую сообщение о том, что вам нужно подкрепление! Вы там не справитесь!

— Даже не думай! — выкрикнул Люк, потирая ушибленное от столкновения с асфальтом плечо. — Еще Райд Стражей на нас натравишь!

«ИДЕАЛЬНАЯ ГОЛОВОЛОМКА!»

«НОКАУТИРУЮЩИЙ БОЕЦ!»

Люк, чудом уклонившийся от очередного удара Орб Файтера, расколовшего асфальт под его ногами, поднял голову вверх. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как двое до боли знакомых ему игроков, держась за руки, совершают сдвоенный Пинок Райдера по центральному глазу Файтера. Эта их инициатива увенчалась успехом, и чудовище взвыло, отступая назад.

«Ну хоть такая помощь…»

Мягко опустившись на землю, J1 и J2 подбежали к Нико и Люку, помогая им подняться.

— Неплохо держитесь, ребята.

— Да уж, совсем неплохо… — иронично заметил Люк. — Сюда бы смену уровня, я бы ему задал…

В ушах Райд Игроков тут же зазвучал занудный голос программиста.

— Смена уровня недоступна для Райд Игроков. Так же, как недоступна и возможность поддержки нас другими Камен Райдерами. Судя по тем данным, что я изучил, Масамунэ Дан использовал Гашат Ганбарайзинга и аннигилировал любую возможность других воителей нам помочь.

— Прости, Эйто, — быстро проговорила Нико, — но нам сейчас не до твоих энциклопедических выкладок. — Она внимательно наблюдала за тем, как пытается справиться с потерей одного из девяти глаз их противник. — Похоже, глаза — это уязвимые места, да?

Другие игроки кивнули, хотя вопрос был полностью риторическим.

— Тогда на каждого из нас приходится по два глаза… — задумчиво произнесла Джина. — Думаете, сможем так быстро действовать?

— С нами — точно.

Оглянувшись, повстанцы увидели четверых Райд Игроков, стоящих чуть позади. В руках у каждого из них было стандартное оружие, выдаваемое «Хроникой».

— Просили помощи? — послышался задорный женский голос из-под брони одного из этой четверки. — Вот мы и пришли.

Нико возвела глаза к небу. Паника Эйто в этот раз превзошла саму себя. Впрочем, сейчас помощь этих незнакомцев придется им как нельзя кстати… а уж кто они и на чьей стороне — можно будет разобраться и потом. Благо, это хотя бы не Райд Стражи.

— УМРИТЕ!

Прорычав это, чудовище выстрелило магическими зарядами из всех его уцелевших глаз. Они представляли собой маленькие облачка, каждое из которых выполняло свою определенную функцию. Какие-то из них при попадании игроков внутрь должны были просто «заморозить» их в воздухе, не позволяя продвинуться дальше, какие-то — нанести весомый урон и в идеале довести до конца игры, какие-то могли оказаться просто пустышками, призванными запугать игрока и отвлечь его от настоящего удара.

Рассыпавшись по полю боя, Райд Игроки выбрали себе по цели. Один глаз на одного человека. Орб Файтер ощутимо напрягся. Благодаря тому, что его противники грамотно распределились, сейчас он находился в численном меньшинстве. Восемь уцелевших глаз с трудом пытались отследить передвижения восьми человек и обработать их. Орб заворчал на каком-то лишь ему одному понятном языке, заворочался, после чего вновь выстрелил облачками, избрав своими жертвами двух ближних к нему Райд Игроков. Ими оказались Джей и один из «пришедших на помощь».

Джей улыбнулся.

— Джина, твой выход!

Увернувшись от магического облака, почти окутавшего ее тело, девушка материализовала в воздухе бонусы и, сосредоточившись, что есть силы толкнула их в сторону терпящих бедствие игроков, даже на заморачиваясь необходимостью перетасовки. Эта тактика сработала — несколько глаз чудовища отвлеклись на неожиданно возникшие перед его взглядом предметы, после чего Райд Игроки нанесли свой удар.

«КРИТИЧЕСКОЕ ЗАВЕРШЕНИЕ!»

Орб Файтер вскрикнул в последний раз и осел на землю.

«ИГРА ОКОНЧЕНА!»

Люк шумно выдохнул.

— Отлично…

— ОТЛИЧНО! — чуть не оглушив повстанцев, закричал в микрофон Эйто. Райд Игроки с улыбкой переглянулись. Будучи подростком, он бывал слишком уж эмоциональным — но в этой конкретной ситуации его можно было простить.

Не разделяла ликования лишь Нико. Повернувшись к пришедшим им на помощь Райд Игрокам, она сказала:

— Спасибо. А теперь скажите мне… кто вы?

— Всегда пожалуйста, — произнес женский голос, потянувшись к Гашату «Хроники Камен Райдеров», но тут один из ее союзников вскрикнул, тыча пальцем куда-то за стоявших перед ним повстанцев.

Проследив направление взгляда Райд Игрока, остальные игроки застыли. Там, где всего минуту назад взорвался, рассыпавшись на мельчайшие частички данных, Орб Файтер, материализовывались десятки новых Багстеров. К счастью, их внешний вид был игрокам знаком и не вызывал вопрос.

— Отряд Аранбуры… — прошептала Джина.

«Так вот почему это чудовище так легко нам сдалось…»

* * *

 **Счетчик Гашатов:**

Нико Кибер: Хроника Камен Райдеров (версия Райд Игрока), Бам-Бам Выстрел (Гашатрофей)

Люк Кидман: Хроника Камен Райдеров (версия Райд Игрока), В поисках себя (Гашатрофей)

Джина: Хроника Камен Райдеров (версия Райд Игрока), Идеальная головоломка (Гашатрофей)

Джей: Хроника Камен Райдеров (версия Райд Игрока), Нокаутирующий боец (Гашатрофей)

Масамунэ Дан: Ганбарайзинг

* * *

 **Примечания автора:**

Багстер "Орб Файтер" основан на Гомах - боссах из серии игр "Легенда о Зельде". Само же имя Багстера является одновременно и игрой слов с Orb - око, глаз, жемчужина и так далее, и отсылкой у Ультра Файт Орбу - недавнему мини-сериалу во вселенной Ультрамэнов.

Появление отряда Аранбуры в качестве противников главных героев отсылает к "отряду Хакайдеров", появлявшемуся в различных инсталляциях франшизы "Кикайдер".


End file.
